


birds can sing (so why must I stay quiet?)

by emotionalpanda



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: 5 year old carmilla, Gen, a glimpse into her younger self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2863046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalpanda/pseuds/emotionalpanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five year old Carmilla finds out what she's missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	birds can sing (so why must I stay quiet?)

Carmilla is five years old when she first learns about freedom.

It’s a warm sunny day when the intelligent and brave brunette child escapes her home to go on an adventure. She equips herself with a small garden shovel (for protection), her midnight black hoodie (because it’s her favorite), and a weird goo like substance labelled “sunscreen.” Carmilla is determined to discover the world outside of her dark and dreary family home. Her mother had never permitted her to go outside when the sun was shining, giving Carmilla a list of endless excuses since the moment she grew old enough to ask. But Carmilla was curious, as nearly all small children are, and vowed to sneak out and get a glimpse of what life feels like on the other side of her window. 

Carmilla, too short to open the front door, jumps up and grabs the doorknob with tiny pale fingers. Once she turns it and falls down onto the carpeted floor, she finds success in a cracked open door. The sun hits her face and it feels different than anything she’s ever felt before in her short life. Carmilla wonders why her mother disapproves of sunlight as she lets the sun’s rays cast down upon her and embrace her with warmth. Warmth is a new sensation. 

It’s strange for Carmilla, being out in the daylight. She’s only allowed outside on gloomy rainy days. Her rain boots flop about as she waddles outside aimlessly. The birds sing gleefully while perched on strong and sturdy vibrant green oak trees. Carmilla wonders how birds can be so happy. She finds a wooden bench under a parrticularly beautiful tree. The perfect spot to stay in the shade but still feel as if she’s in the light. She looks above to gaze at the life filled branches. With wide eyes, she watches the birds chirp and flutter without a care in the world. Those birds are free, she thinks. 

Carmilla is five years old when she first learns about jealousy.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time trying to write anything for Carmilla


End file.
